Surprise- Re-write
by Moviejunkie66
Summary: this is a total re-write of my first story! Lightning is happy living in Radiator Springs when his family comes to visit will some unheard of issues Lightning didn't know about come into play. rating comes into play later for language. Sally/Lightning
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- Oh my gosh it has been way to long! Well I'm guessing everyone needs an explanation. So first off my computer died and I had to try and write on my very old iPod that is about a second generation! And it was so slow and I couldn't really see how long any of my writings were really. And then I had school, and sports and life just decided to kill me. Then earlier this week I had an asthma attack and I had to go to the hospital. Then the next few days sucked because I got sick after that and so now here I am healthy and I have a new computer!**

**So this is how this is going to work! I'm going to totally rewrite my surprise stories like totally cause they were my first stories and I went back and read them and I'm not going to lie my writing sucked in them so I'm going back and rewriting all of it I may take something's out I may change something's and so on and so on. But my overall goal is to make them a whole lot better. I believe these stories have good potential but the writing strength was just not there so that is why I am back and I have some spare times on my hands and a new lap top so I'm here for entertainment yet again! So enough of my rambling and apologizing enjoy please. But if you don't its ok it's your choice.**

**Disclaimer- I Moviejunkie66 do not own Cars! I'm just using the characters as my little puppets**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"Turn that disrespectful junk off!"

"Respect the classics man!"

22 year old Lightning McQueen chuckles to himself at Sarge and Fillmore's usual morning fight. He steps out into the cool morning November air taking the normal morning walk to the Café.

"Morning Lightning." Flo greets as he enters the busy café.

"Morning Flo." He smiles, "How are you?"

"I'm fine, thank you. There was a family looking for you a little while ago."

"Fans?"

"I don't know. There was an older woman, three teenagers and two kids."

"It can't be?" Lightning whispers to himself. "Where are they now?"

"Over in the corner booth by the door. Why, do you know them?" Flo smiles

"You can say that. Thanks Flo." He waves goodbye and makes his way to the corner booth.

"Lightning!" The older woman waved.

"Mom. What are you guys doing here?" Lightning said hugging her.

"What? Your family can't visit you every once in a while?" She smiles.

"It's great to see you guys. So how are the terrible two doing? Still causing trouble?" Lightning smirks his 16 year old twin brothers.

"What Jason and I trouble you must have inhaled too much exhaust. We never cause trouble." Jack smirked.

"I'm going to take that as a yes. Where is Stormy, Jake and Hayden?" He asks looking around the café.

"Stormy was on the phone, and the twins were probably attached to her hip." June said trying to straighten Lightning's unruly hair.

"Mommy!" Jake and Hayden yelled as they ran over to the booth.

"What is wrong? Where's Stormy?" June asked as the twins climbed over her lap into the booth.

"She's mad at us." Hayden stuttered hiding behind Lightning.

"Why would she be mad at you?" Lightning giggled at his little brothers' fear.

"we made her drop her phone while she was talking to Brian." Hayden stuttered.

Lightning walked over to where is 14 year old sister is kneeled down picking up the back and battery of her phone.

"So this can't be my innocent little sister." Lightning said standing above her.

"LIGHTNING!" Stormy yelled as she jumped and wrapped her arms around her oldest brother.

"Stormy you have grown up so much." Lightning said messing with her long hair.

"You haven't seen me for four years you jerk!" She said punching him in his arm. "I have missed you."

"I have missed you too. I know it has been too long," Lightning glances at the booth. "Lets got sit down the twins are terrified that you are going to kill them."

"Fine, but it's their fault if my phone won't turn on. Then they are in for it."

Lightning and Stormy joined the rest of the family. Lightning started to catch up with his family when Sally entered the café. He left the table and walked over to his girlfriend, he kissed her forehead and walked her over to the table.

"Sally I would like you to meet my family." Lightning smiled, "This my mother June, the twins Jason and Jack, Stormy, and the little twins Hayden and Jake,"

"It's nice to finally meet Stickers' family, I have heard so many things about you guys." Sally smiled shaking June's hand.

"Stickers?" Jason teased.

"That's what Sally has called me since I showed up in Radiator Springs." Lightning said playfully glaring at Sally.

"Isn't that cute our little Lighty has a pet name. Can I start calling up pumpkin." Jack smirked.

"I would ask what you two would do if you girlfriends gave you a nickname, but I don't think you will have to worry about that." Stormy stated.

"And why is that Sassy pans." Jason glared.

"Do you two really think you are capable of getting girlfriends? Stormy laughed.

"Hey this is a work in process, it takes time." Jack glared.

"Yeah 30 more years and the poor unfortunate woman's name will be Gertrude". Stormy said flashing her famous McQueen smirk.

"Stormy that's enough." June scolded.

"Hey, I wasn't the only one in this argument." Stormy protested.

"Stormy June!"

"Fine, I'll shut up." Stormy rolled her bright green eyes in defeat.

"Mom how has the family been lately?" Lightning said trying to change the subject.

"We have been fine, busy as usual." She smiled. "How have you been?"

"Good, I finally get to rest now that it is the off season." Lightning smiled as he put his arm around Sally.

"TWERPS!" Stormy yelled

"STORMY!" June yelled.

"Don't yell at me Jason and Jack decided to pour their soda on my shirt." Stormy glared.

"Here Stormy I'll help you get cleaned up." Sally smiled.

"Thank you Sally," She smiled in relief as sally and she walked over to the bathroom

* * *

.

**A/N- So I think this is a little bit better than my first try but I do know that the first chapter is always the hardest. And I think its just sucks but yeah. I hope its better I personally think it is but writing is an learning experience. So please review I would love it ans I except critisim I don't take anything personally. Trust me I have a lot more I need to learn and what I do learn I need to keep in the mush I call a brain**

**Love Moviejunkie66**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- hey! I hope people enjoy this. Like I said before if you don't it's your choice. **

**Disclaimer- I do not own cars and never will.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"I'm sure this shirt is now ruined." Sally stated flatly wiping off the excess soda.

"Yeah, those two are the reason I bring extra clothes everywhere I go." Stormy said as she changed into her spare green shirt.

"Does stuff like this always happen?"

"Yeah, all the time." Stormy says rolling her eyes. "I don't think a day goes by when we don't fight."

"Did you and Lightning fight when you were little?" Sally questions.

"Not at all, Lightning and I were really close. " Stormy smiles at the memories.

"Really? I would think siblings who are eight years apart wouldn't be really close."

"Lightning and I are the exception to the rule." Stormy smiles.

"He sounds like he was a caring big brother. I was never close to my brother when I was younger, we fought over everything."

"That's me and the twerps. It seems they only job in the world is to annoy me." She states, "When Lightning left home our fighting got worst. I guess you can say he was the peacemaker."

"Was it hard seeing him leave home?"

"Yeah, I was devastated I didn't want him to leave. I gave him my butterfly pillow so he would think of me when he looked at it." She smiles

"That's your pillow?" Sally questions, "All this time I thought it was Lightning's."

"Yeah that's mine, I had to force him to take it." Stormy giggles, "he didn't' want to take it because I had since I was born."

"That's so cute." Sally smiled. "Let's get back to the booth before they think we got lost."

Sally and Stormy exit the café bathroom and Stormy is bombarded with two five year olds attaching to her long legs.

"Jake, Haden one question. Why?" Stormy said annoyed.

"There is a scary looking man talking to Lightning and mommy." Jake stutters hiding his face on her leg.

"I See you have met Mater, he's anything but scary. He is probably the nicest guy you can meet." Sally says kneeling down to the twins' height.

"He's scary." Hayden stutters. Stormy rolls her eyes and walks as well as she can back to the booth.

"Mater this is my little sister Stormy, Stormy this Mater." Lightning smiled.

"It's great to meet you Mater." Stormy looks down at the twins and smiles. "Mater isn't scary, be nice and say hello."

"No." Stormy rolls her eyes.

"It's okay, little Lightnin's can say hello anytime." He smiles, "I'll leave ya to your family I got towing to do." Mater smiles and walks out the café.

"Can someone help me get them off me?" Stormy says indicating to her attachments on her legs. Lightning helps slide the twins off her legs and they sit down to finish breakfast.

"Isn't there something you two want to say?" Lightning glares at Jason and Jack.

"Yeah, can you get me refill Stormy." Jason chuckles.

"Don't be stupid!" Lightning says punching him in the arm.

"Ouch! Okay, sorry we pored my soda on you." Jason says rubbing his arm.

"You two have done worst. At least it wasn't like the painting accident." Stormy states.

"Do I want to know what the painting accident was?" Lightning shakes his head.

"I let Jason and Jack use the paint gun while we were painting the house. They decided to paint Stormy instead." June rolls her eyes.

"Yeah, I turned around and got a face full of paint. Not to mention I was blowing paint out of my nose for a week." Stormy pouts.

"How in the world do you come up with half this crap?" Lightning questions.

"It just comes to us as if in a vision." Jack smiles, "I do have to say that was some of our best work."

"Do you guys want a tour of the town?" Lightning giggles with the rest of them.

"We would love that Lightning." June smiles.

Lightning shows his family the rest of the town. From Willies Butte to Maters tow truck. The middle of the tour Jake and Hayden decided they don't want to walk anymore and cling to Stormy. By the end of the day Stormy and the little twins were exhausted.

"It looks likes that two little boys are getting sleepy." Sally smiles as they sit in the corner booth I the café.

"I'll take them to bed." Stormy offers grabbing Jake.

"I'll help you. "Lightning says grabbing Hayden. Stormy and him exit the café and take the short walk to cozy cone number five. They place the twins in bed and close the door behind them.

"Lightning was this clingy when I was their age?" Stormy questions sitting down on the couch.

"Not really. Don't worry Storm they will grow out of this stage soon enough." Lightning ruffles her long light brown hair identical to his.

"Sooner the better." She giggles. "So, You and Sally?"

"What about me and Sally?" Lightning rolls his eyes.

"How long have you been together?"

"You are meddling child." Lightning laughs, "A little over a year and a half."

"I can see the way you look at her. I can tell you really love her."

"Yeah, I can't lie I really do, she is the best thing that has happened to me in a long time." Lightning smiles.

"Well, I like Sally she's cool." She smiles.

"What about you? Do you have someone special?" Lightning asks wiggling his eyebrows.

"No, I'm 14."

"That doesn't mean anything. What about Brian you two are always talking."

"Hey! Now you are meddling." She pokes him in the ribs. "He's my best friend it would be too weird." Lightning raises his eyebrow at her, as the twins and their mom walk in the door.

"Well look at the time I think it's time to turn in for the night," She says quickly changing the subject. "Night Lightning." She hugs him and runs to the other room.

"Night everyone I'll see in the morning." Lightning laughs.

"Night Lightning, thank you for showing us around today." June smiles as he exits the cone.

He enters the semi-empty café and sees Sally sitting in their usual booth. He walks up behind her and places his hands over her eyes.

"Stickers I know that's you." She giggles. "Your family turn in for the night?"

"Yeah, I left them for the night I hope that the teens won't kill each other." He says placing a kiss on her head.

"Stormy said you were the peacemaker between them when you were younger."

"I didn't really have a choice. After mom had Stormy Dad and her were always fighting. It got worse when mom had the little twins. It was more for my sanity." He sighs.

"You were just trying to make things better for your family during that time."

"Yeah, they got a divorce when I was 16. It was hard on all of us, especially Stormy and I. We were the closest to our dad."

"It must have been hard going through it all, being the oldest you had to kind of grow up."

"Pretty much, the most I could really do was keep the twins and Stormy from fighting." He says as they walk to their cone.

"Stormy said you were a great big brother." Sally says laying down on the king size bed.

"After Stormy was born I sort of connected with her. She wasn't the annoying little sibling, more like a best friend." He smiles kissing her on the head. "You ready for bed?"

"Well," Sally smirks. "I don't really want to go to bed, but I will go to_ 'bed'_." Lightning grins and shuts off the lights.

* * *

**A/N- So please review if you want I'll be back soon with a new update!**

**Love Moviejunkie66 **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N- Hey updates should be either once a day or every few days it just depends on when I have time but it should be pretty quick updates!**

**Disclaimer- I hate writing theses they all the same thing, but I don't own cars if I did I would be driving a better car than a beat up 1986 ford ranger.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

The early morning sun is shining through the skylight of the young couples' cone. Lightning slowly opens his eyes and smiles to Sally's sleeping figure next to him. He runs his hand through her soft blonde hair and down her pale bare back receiving a moan from Sally.

"Hmm." She moans.

"Morning Beautiful." Lightning whispers in her ear.

"Morning Stickers." She kisses him, "What time is it?"

"About 8 o'clock, are you ready to get up?" he smiles.

"I guess, but I much rather lay here all day with you."

"Me too, but sadly we can't. Someone will come looking for us." Lightning says slipping on a pair of boxers.

"I know, but I can dream can't I." Sally giggle slipping into her clothes. Once Lightning and her were dressed they exited the small cone.

"I'M GOING TO MURDER YOU IN YOUR SLEEP!" Lightning flinches at the venom in Stormy's voice as they pass cone 5.

"I think we should check on them" Sally says glancing at Lightning. Lightning slowly opens the door to his family's cone and is shocked by the scene.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU TWERPS?!" Stormy yells while sitting on top of Jason with soaking wet hair.

"It was only a joke." Jack stutters from the corner of the room.

"THIS ISN'T A JOKE! IT'S FREAKING NOVEMBER OUTSIDE AND YOU PORED ICE WATER ON MY HEAD! I'M GOING TO… AHH!" Lightning lifts Stormy off of Jason and sets her down next to Sally.

"Okay, Stormy you go dry off," Lightning points to the bathroom door. "You two in the kitchen." He points and follows the twins into the small kitchen.

"Okay, one question is needed in this situation. Why?" Lightning asks rubbing is forehead.

"We were just giving her a wake up call." Jason giggles.

"This is not acceptable." Lightning scolds.

"Fine, don't get your panties in a twist. We'll apologize later." Jack states.

"I'm going to have to tell mom about this." Lightning says starting to walk out of the room.

"Fine by us we won't be the ones who get into trouble." Jason says as they exit the cone. Lightning walks to the bedroom and sees Sally helping Stormy brush out her hair.

"I told them mom is going to hear about this, and it wasn't acceptable." Lightning says sitting down across from the girls.

"I wouldn't bother with mom." Stormy states flatly.

"What do you mean?" Lightning questions. "She should know about this."

"It won't matter, she doesn't punish them." She sighs, "I'm probably going to be the one getting grounded for three months."

"Stormy what are you talking about?" Lightning sees tears start to form down Stormy's face.

"I'm miserable at home. "Stormy cries hugging Lightning. "I'm always getting yelled at or in trouble. When Jason and Jack do something I'm in trouble."

"Storm, shh." Lightning rubs her back. "Is this why Jason said they wouldn't be the ones to get into trouble?" Stormy nods.

"I'm treated like the unwanted step child." Stormy stutters. "It's like mom doesn't love me."

"How long has she treated you like this?" Sally asks rubbing circles on her back

"Since Lightning left home." Stormy sobs, "She is reason I never want to be home anymore." Lightning looks up from Stormy to Sally.

"Stormy stay here with Sally, I'm going to go have a word with mom." Lightning passes Stormy to Sally and exits the small cone.

Lightning enters the café and scans the faces until he spots June chatting with Flo.

"Excuse me? Flo can I have a word with my mother?" Lightning smiles.

"Of course sweetie." Flo smiles as she walks around to the kitchen.

"What do you need Lightning?" June questions.

"Can we talk outside?" Lightning and June walk out to the side of the café.

"Okay, why is this so important that we need to talk in private?" June questions.

"Do you know what happened in the cone after you left this morning?" Lightning crosses his arms in front of his chest.

"No, when I left I told Jason and Jack to wake up Stormy and meet the twins and I in the café."

"Well, Sally and I walked past the cone and we heard shouting. We walked in and saw Stormy yelling at Jason and Jack…"

"She was what?!" June interrupts, "That girl is going be grounded for a long time. I have told her not to yell at those two no matter what they do." Lightning is stunned.

"Mom! They poured ice water on her head and you're concerned about Stormy yelling at them?!" Lightning questions.

"Yes I am."

"I can't believe you." Lightning states. "Stormy told me something too. She told me about how she has been treated since I left."

"She has been treated like she should be treated." June states flatly.

"She said she is treated like an unwanted step child!" Lightning says furious. "You can't treat her like that!"

"How I treat her is just fine!" June raises her voice.

"She doesn't feel loved! She said this started after I left home!" Lightning shouts. "Do you even love her?" June is silent.

"Mom!" Lightning says in disbelief, "I can't believe you! You're being a horrible mother!"

"I'm a great mother! I raised you didn't I!" June shouts back.

"And who raised Stormy!" Lightning's temper is rising. "I'm pretty sure it wasn't you!"

"Lightning James!"

"No mom let me finish!" Lightning interjects, "You are standing in front of me saying you are a good mother and you can't even say you love your own daughter!"

"Lightning I'm done! I want to enjoy our few more days here." June says as she starts to leave.

"Wait I'm not finished!" Lightning steps in front of her.

"And what is that?"

"I want Stormy to stay in Radiator Springs with me."

* * *

**A/N- woo! Another chapter down! Thank you to the reviews I really appreciate that you are like it! Until next time!**

**Love Moviejunkie66**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N- Hey I would like thank all of you who reviewed. I truly appreciate it. **

**Disclaimer- Uggg theses are so annoying! I don't own Cars!**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

"What?!" June asks shocked.

"Mom you heard me." Lightning scowls, "I want Stormy to live here."

"No." June says flatly.

"Why?"

"I'm her mother, I know what is best for her, that's why." June says sternly.

"I know living in Denver isn't what's best for her." Lightning argues, "She needs to live where she is happy."

"She is happy in Denver!" June fights.

"Then why is she in the cone crying?!" Lightning shouts.

"Fine, do what you want. I don't care." June says as she walks away. Lightning leans against the café rubbing his forehead.

"Sally, I know you're there." Lightning says calmly. Sally steps out from around the corner and elopes Lightning in a hug. "How much of that did you hear?"

"From you telling her you want her here." Sally takes his face in her hands. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah." He sighs, "I couldn't let her go back."

"Stickers, you did what is best for Stormy." Sally rubs her thumb over his cheek.

"Mom couldn't even say that she loved her." Lightning looks away. "It feels like it is all my fault."

"Lightning," Sally coos, "you couldn't have controlled this. What matters is you did something about it." Sally kisses him.

"Where's Stormy?" He questions.

"She's still in the cone." Sally says, "She told me to see if you were mad."

"I'm going to go talk to her." Lightning says grasping Sally's hand.

"Are you going too asked about staying here?"

"Not quite yet. I think you and me should do it later." He states as they walk in front of the cone lobby. "I'm just going to make sure she's okay."

"Okay," Sally smiles, "I have to work I'll see you later." Sally kisses him.

"Love you, try not to work through lunch again." Lightning smiles as she disappears into the lobby. He walks to Cone number five and enters. He spots Stormy curled up on the couch texting.

"Stormy, are you okay?" Lightning questions.

"Yeah," The 14 year old states. "Are you still mad?"

"Who said I was ever mad?" Lightning sits down.

"I could tell by the way you were talking." Stormy says quietly.

"Did anyone else know about this?" Lightning asks, "How you are treated?"

"Only Brian." Stormy says, "What did you tell mom."

"I'll tell you later," He pulls her into a hug. "How about we go get something to eat."

"I'm not hungry."

"Okay, but it's almost time for me to go practice at Willies Butte. Doc said you guys can come watch." Lightning grins.

"Okay, but do I have to talk to the twerps?" Stormy scrunches her nose.

"No," Lightning laughs at his little sister's actions. Lightning gets off the couch and starts to walk to the door.

"Are you coming or what?" He looks back to the couch.

"I want a piggy back ride." Stormy grins, Lightning laughs as Stormy hops on his back.

Lightning and Stormy walk up to the Butte where Doc and the rest of their family are waiting. He drops Stormy off by the cliff and slides down meeting doc with his red car at the bottom.

"Rookie, you're late." Doc scolds.

"Sorry Doc, I had some 'issues' that needed to be taken care of." Lightning grins placing air quotes around issues.

"Okay, too much information kid." Doc scrunches his nose. "Just do 15 laps." Lightning laughs and places his helmet on over his hair and tightens his gloves. He hops in his car and speeds off around the Butte. He loves the feeling of the road beneath car. He flies through the first 14 lap easily.

"Okay Kid, make it through the last turn then you're free for the rest of the day." Doc says through the radio.

"Piece of cake." Lightning answers.

"Don't get cocky." Lightning approaches the final turn. He cranks the wheel hard right. He was too late and drives strain into the cactus field.

"I told you." Doc rolls his eyes at Lightning's laughter through the radio's speakers. Doc turns to his family. "You can go down there while I call Mater." Stormy is the first to slide down the small cliff and sprints to the edge of the cactus.

"So," Stormy starts, "I think if you do that in your races you might win." She laughs.

"Or confuse the hell out of the other racers." Lightning smiles as he grabs Stormy hand helping him out of the cactus pit.

"Lightning are you hurt?" June asks concerned. Lightning cocks his eyebrow.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He reassures.

"Jeez, Lightnin I thought you were going to make it a whole month without endin up in that there cactus." Mater yells chugging along in his tow truck.

"Thanks Mater," Lightning smiles.

"Okay Rookie, you can have the rest of the day to yourself." Doc waves goodbye to Mater.

"Thanks Doc." Lightning smiles.

* * *

"Where is Sally?" June asks as the all sit around at dinner.

"She's probably lost track of time at the cone." Lightning gets up, "Stormy, do you want to come get her with me?"

"Yeah." She smiles as they leave the café. They take the small walk to the Cozy Cone and enter the lobby.

"Sal, you worked through lunch again." Lightning said leaning against the entrance.

"I know, I lost track of time," She places a kiss on his cheek, "Stormy how are doing?"

"Better," She smiles.

"Stormy, can Sally and I ask you a question?" Lightning places an arm around Sally.

"Sure, what is it?"

"This morning when I talked to mom I told her that I want you to stay." Lightning smiles.

"Stay?" Stormy questions, "What do you mean?"

"Stormy, what your brother is trying to ask is, "Sally grins, "Do you want to live here with us?"

"Are you serious?" Stormy's green eyes widen.

"Yes Storm," Lightning smiles, "We want you to live here."

"Yes!" Stormy flings herself into their arms, "Thank you, so much! I love you so much!"

"We love you too Stormy," Lightning smiles, "Don't tell mom until the cruise tomorrow night, Okay."

"Deal," She hugs him once again, "You're the best big brother I could ask for." She smiles and runs off to the café.

"I'm proud of you." Sally wraps her arms around his neck.

"For what?" Lightning snakes his around her slender waist.

"For standing up to your mother. I know it was hard."

"It was worth it." Lightning leans his head on hers. "Stormy deserves it."

"Well the caring big brother side of you I find rather sexy." She smiles. Lightning places a passionate kiss on her lips.

"Have I told you how much I love you," he smirks.

"Not as much as I have told you." She smirks, "Come on lover boy, let's get dinner."

* * *

**A/N- hey so another chapter down *happy dance*. So updates may get slower soon because I have a few essay coming up but whenever I get time I will update I promise.**

**Love Moviejunkie66**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N- What's up?! So I'm going to change this chapter a lot from the original. And throughout this story I'm going to try to have a lot more Sally and Lightning moment I realized in the first version there wasn't as much as there should have been. Plus I wrote Surprise a long time ago in 2011. Now I'm 2 years older and not as innocent I have a little bit dirtier mind then I did back then. So I think it's time for an upgrade on some themes in the story. In the middle of the chapter it is kind of a filler portion of the chapter; there is some Sally and Lightning moment in the begging here.**

**Disclaimer- Yet again I do not own cars if I did I would be driving a 2010 Camaro SS not a 1986 Ford Ranger 4X4.**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Lightning wakes to the bright Arizona sun beaming through the small window of Sally and his cone. He stretches and turns and watches Sally's sleeping frame next to him. He runs his hand through her soft blonde hair and places soft kisses down her neck.

"Hmm." Sally slowly opens her dark green eyes with his bright blue ones. "I wouldn't mind being woken up like this more often." She moves her head so he has better access.

"Maybe I should do it more often." He says as his kisses trace up her jaw then to her lips which she accepts gratefully. Sally runs her tongue against his lower lip begging for entrance. Lightning accepts and starts to explore her mouth. Sally adjusts herself so that she is straddling his hips, deepening the kiss. He runs his fingers over her back as she runs hers through his unruly hair. They part gasping for air, Sally rest her forehead on his.

"Yeah, definitely okay with being woken up like this." Sally breathes.

"I love you." He smiles.

"I love you too." She smiles as she glances at the clock reading 9:30 a.m. "We should get up."

"I don't want to." Lightning pouts.

"Don't give me the puppy dog eyes McQueen." Sally giggles, "I'm hopping into a shower. You get dressed mister." She kisses his cheek and heads to the bathroom. Lightning climbs out of bed, sliding into a pair of faded jeans and his favorite red shirt. He reaches into the bedside table and pulls out a velvet red box and places it safely in his pocket.

* * *

The neon lights are shining bright through the November night. The McQueen family is sitting outside the café listening to the music playing in the background.

"Lightning your hair is sticking up everywhere." Sally tries fixing it.

"It's always messy." Lightning laughs, "I can't control it."

"This is true," Stormy smiles, "I don't think I have ever seen it tamed."

"It's not going to get any better if everyone keeps messing with it." Lightning fixes his hair to usual messy self. "Stormy," He stands and places out his hand, "May I have this dance?"

"You're such a gentleman." Stormy laughs as she takes his hand and he leads her out to the street to dance.

"So when are we going to tell mom?" Stormy questions.

"I was thinking," Lightning pauses, "After this dance if that is fine with you."

"That's a great idea," She smiles, "I can't wait to see mom's reaction."

"That will be great," Lightning looks up to the neon lights, "So have you told Brian you aren't coming back to Denver?"

"Yeah," Stormy frowns, "That's the only sad part about staying I won't see Brian. We have been friends for so long!"

"Yeah I remember when you two met. I think he was 10 months and you were nine."

"We can still talk on the phone and web chat, it's going to be so different." Stormy looks up to Lightning.

"Don't worry, you'll see your boyfriend again." Lightning smirks.

"He's not my boyfriend!" Stormy punches him in the arm as the walk back to the table.

"Yet." Lightning dodges the next punch.

"Lightning!" Stormy complains. Lightning pats her head and takes a seat next to Sally placing his arm around her.

"Stormy," June begins, "Are you all packed?"

"Yeah," She starts, "but not for Denver."

"What." June glares.

"Stormy has agreed to stay here with us." Lightning says looking at his mother.

"Where is she going to stay," She argues, "There isn't enough room in your cone."

"Flo and Ramone," Stormy interrupts. "We talked to them and they have an extra bedroom. They said they would love having me stay with them for a little while."

"What's a little while?" June asks, "Until you get tired and want to come home?"

"No," Sally says, "Until Lightning and mine house is finished. We had to put building on hold during the racing season." June glares.

"I'll give you a month and she will be wanting to come home." Jason states.

"You two are part of the reason for staying."

"But…" June starts.

"Mom!" Lightning says sternly, "She has made her decision. End of story." Lightning turns to Stormy, "How about you go tell Flo and Ramone the news."

"Okay," Stormy smiles, hugs him and skips off to Flo and Ramone.

The last slow song begins to play in the background. Lightning stands and brings Sally out to the middle of the dancing couples in the street.

"Stickers, "Sally wraps her arms around his neck, "I'm proud of you."

"How proud." He flashes his famous smile as he pulls her close.

"This proud." She reaches up and places a deep kiss on his lips, "there's more where that came from tonight if you're a good boy." She smiles seductively.

"I love the sound of that, "Lightning grins, "But there is one thing I would like to ask you." Lightning pulls the red velvet box out of his pocket and kneels down on one knee.

"Oh my god!" Sally smiles.

"Sally Marie Carrera, I have loved you since I first ended up in this little town." Lightning starts, "At first I found you frustrating, mainly because you got Doc to make me re-do the road. After we took that drive up to Wheel Well and the towns' first cruise I started to fall for you. Now I can't imagine my life without you in it. Being with you every day is a blessing. Now I want with you for the rest of my life. Sally will you marry me?"

"Yes!" She smiles, "Lightning I will marry you." She kisses him and he places the ring on her left hand. Cheers from the crowd erupts.

"So, have I been a good enough boy?" Lightning whispers in Sally's ear.

"I think you have been exceptionally good." Sally smiles as people come over and congratulate them.

* * *

**A/N- Well this is a lot different from my first chapter 5 and I like this one better! Ha-ha it was fun writing! So until next time lots of love **

**Love Moviejunkie66**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N- Hey glad people are enjoying this! I love every single review I get! They just make me so happy so keep them coming! I love it.**

**So this chapter is an EXTREME FILLER before the wedding! So if it is not what you expect I'm sorry **

**Disclaimer! - Yet again I don't own Cars!**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

"Sally do we have to plan right now." Lightning complains sitting in the café.

"Yes we do," Sally says placing the guest list down on the table. "The wedding is two weeks away, and you haven't even picked your best man."

"Mater." Lightning says flatly. "Who's your maid of honor?"

"That would be me." Stormy says taking a seat next to the young couple.

"Why aren't you working?" Lightning asks.

"Because I'm stealing Sally."

"No you aren't, I have to go to the cone." Sally states.

"Wrong." Stormy stands taking Sally with her. "You missy, are coming with Flo and I."

"Where?" Sally asks confused.

"To get your wedding dress of course!" She smiles. "Bye Lighty."

"Thank you for stealing my fiancé." Lightning rolls his eyes.

"Hey you don't have to plan anymore." Stormy points out.

"Take her for as long as you want!" He smiles.

"Lightning!" Sally shouts.

"Love you!" He smiles.

"Don't I get a say in this?" Sally asks as she waves to Lightning.

"Sally it's two weeks before the wedding and you don't have a dress." Stormy says as the take a seat in Flo's car.

"I haven't had time." Sally wines.

"Honey, let's just hope we find one that doesn't need alteration." Flo says leaving the small town.

"Stormy needs a dress too." Sally realizes.

"We can find one at the bridal shop. They have bridesmaid dresses too." Flo calms Sally. They pull up to the bridal shop and enter to tons of white dresses.

"Welcome to Kim's Bridal. I'm Jasmine how I may help you." The sales lady smiles.

"We need a wedding dress and a bridesmaid dress." Flo says motioning to Sally and Stormy.

"Well you came to the right place." Jasmine smiles, "Who's the bride?"

"I am. And this is my maid of honor, Stormy." Sally steps forward.

"Okay, let's step into the dressing room so I can ask you some questions." Jasmine says monition Sally into the room, "You two can take a seat on the couch in front of the mirror, and we should be out soon."

"Okay, when is the wedding?" Jasmine starts as they sit in the chairs.

"December 20th." Sally smiles.

"That's two weeks away, you're cutting it close."

"Yeah, I just haven't had time." Sally blushes.

"I understand," Jasmine smiles, "What is the theme or colors?"

"The colors are red and white."

"What would you like to see in your dress?" She smiles.

"Strapless, full skirt, no lace, and beading on the bodice. "Sally smiles.

"I think I have the perfect dress in mind." Jasmine thinks. "I'll be right back, let me go grab it." She exits the dressing room. She re-enters a few moments later with a dress sealed in the bag.

"Are you ready?" Jasmine asks.

"More, than ever." Sally smiled. Out in the main room Stormy and Flo wait patiently for Sally to come out. Sally exits the room, the dress fits like a clove. Elegant beading embellishments on the bodice with a sweetheart neck line and rooshing. The full tool skirt flows out at the natural waist and ends with a small train.

"Sally you look beautiful. "Stormy smiles.

"Honey, I don't think we need to look anymore." Flo wipes tears from her eyes.

"I think your right." Sally smiles.

"Wait," Jasmine grabs a veil and places it on her head, "Now you look like a bride."

"This is the dress." Sally smiles as she wipes tears from her eyes.

"Lightning is going to be drooling when he sees you. "Stormy smiles.

"If he doesn't pass out first." Sally laughs.

"Okay Sally," Jasmine smiles, "Let's get you changed then we can find Stormy a dress." They disappear into the dressing room.

"Stormy," Jasmine smiles as Sally exits the dressing room, "You can come back now and we will get you into a dress." Stormy and Sally trade places and Stormy vanishes into the dressing room. Minutes later Stormy exits in a bright red strapless dress with white tool under the skirt making it fuller. The skirt reaches about the knee showing off her long legs, and is finished off with a white sash tied in a bow in the back.

"Stormy you look beautiful." Flo smiles.

"All we need to fine is some shoes and we are good. "Sally smiles.

"Can't I wear my black sneakers?" Stormy asks.

"Maybe at the reception, but at the ceremony you have to wear heels." Sally crosses her arms.

"Fine." Stormy laughs.

"Lightning?" Sally walks into the cone.

"I here." He answers from the bedroom.

"How are you?" She kisses him sitting down on the bed.

"Good, How was shopping?" He smiles.

"Good, I found a dress and we found Stormy a dress."

"I can't wait to see it." Lightning lays down on the bed.

"Only two short weeks." Sally rests her head on his chest.

"Only two weeks until you're officially mine." Lightning pulls her onto his chest.

"I have always been yours." Sally laughs.

"Yes, but we still have to seal the deal." He smirks.

"I love you." Sally kisses him.

"I love you too," He smiles, "How about we go for a drive."

"Where?"

"I don't know, where ever the road takes up."

* * *

**A/N- yeah not the best this is EXTREME FILLER SORRY IF IT WASN'T INTERRESTING! The next chapter is what we have been waiting for THE WEDDING!**

**Love Moviejunkie66 3**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N- IT IS HERE, IT IS HERE! THE WEDDING, THE WEDDING! FINALLY! Sorry for that filler chapter but it was needed we all have to put them in our stories sometimes and that was one of those times!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Cars!**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

"Sally wake up!" Stormy jumps on her bed in Flo's house.

"Stormy, I love you but go away." Sally pushes her off the bed and rolls over.

"It's ten o'clock you have slept enough." Stormy stands up from the floor. "And it's your wedding day."

"Fine I'll get up." Sally sits up.

"There's our little bride. " Flo enters the room. "Are you excited?"

"I'm a big bundle of nerves." Sally confesses. "But I think Stormy is the most excited." She laughs.

"I'm happy I'm going to have a sister." Stormy smiles.

"Yeah I would be too if I had five brothers." Flo laughs.

"Are all the guests here?" Sally asks climbing out of bed.

"Yeah, most of them came into town last night and this morning." Flo smiles. "Stormy can you go pick up our breakfast from the café? Ramone should have it ready."

"Sure" Stormy slides her shoes on and is about to exit the house.

"Storm aren't you going to change? You're in a cami and running shorts." Sally laughs, Stormy looks at herself and shrugs.

"Nah, I don't feel like it." She says as she exits the house. She walks to the busy café and grabs the boxes.

"Stormy!" Lightning runs over.

"Hey, what's up?" Stormy smiles.

"Do you need help?"

"I know what you are trying to do," Stormy points out. "You can't see her until she is walking down that aisle mister."

"Hey, you can't blame me for trying." Lightning smiles messing up her hair.

"Hey, leave my hair alone it took forever to brush out." Stormy complains.

"Maybe because it is almost to your butt. Do you ever sit on it?"

"I'm leaving lightning." Stormy shakes her head.

"Bye Stormy."

"I'll see you later Lightning." Stormy leaves the café and walks back to the house.

"What took you so long?" Sally asks as she enters the kitchen.

"Your fiancé decided to mess up my hair and then ask me if I ever sat on it." Stormy says as she brushes out her hair with her fingers.

"Do you?" Sally asks.

"I'm leaving." Stormy rolls her eyes and leaves.

* * *

**Four o'clock**

"Sally you look beautiful." Flo says as Sally stands in front of the mirror. Her hair and make-up done to perfection, the soft curls flowing down her back with just enough bounce.

"Where is her veil?" Stormy asks stepping out in her dress and her hair in a high ponytail with pieces curled around her face.

"Oh my god, I left it in the cone." Sally gasps.

"Calm down," Stormy smiles, "I'll go get it." She leaves and walks to the small cone knocking softly.

"Come in!" Lightning yells.

"Hey," Stormy enters to lightning fixing his suit in the mirror.

"Storm you look beautiful." He smiles.

"Thanks you, you do too." She laughs reaching in the dresser for the veil. "So, are you ready to be married in a little bit?"

"I'm extremely nervous." Lightning confesses.

"Don't worry Lighty," Stormy smiles, "Once you see her walk down that aisle all those nerves with disappear."

"Easy for you to say, you aren't the one getting married."

"You will receive an 'I told you so' at the reception, because I know I'm right." Stormy smiles. "I better get this veil to Sally, I'll see you in a little bit."

"Bye Stormy." Lightning smiles as she leaves the cone. Stormy walks back to the house and gives the veil to Flo. They place it on Sally's head and step back.

"Now, she is a complete bride." Stormy smiles.

"Are you ready to get married Sally?" Flo smiles.

"Let's do it." Sally smiles.

* * *

Lightning is standing in the front of the court house waiting. He looks up and see's Mater and Stormy coming down the aisle. Mater takes his place next to Lightning. Stormy smiles at her brother, then everyone's attention turns to the end of the aisle as the wedding march begins. Everyone stands and Lightning's breath is taken away. Her dress fit her perfectly, hugging all the right places. He reaches out and takes her hand and smiles.

"Today we are gathered here to witness the marriage between Lightning and Sally," Doc begins as everyone take their seats. "If there is any reason these two should be met, then speak now or forever hold your piece."

"Well that's a good sign." Doc smiles. "These two have decide to write their own vows for the ceremony, Lightning you may begin."

"Sally. I have loved you since I first saw you. Today I am pledging my vow to you that I will always be there for you. It won't matter where we go or what we do I promise to never leave you alone. When I first came to this town you were the only one who had faith I would change, that I somewhere inside my arrogant head of mine there was a person. You were the only one who was able to change me. Without you I don't know where I would be right now. So this day I vow my love to you." Lightning finishes, Doc nods and looks to Sally.

"Lightning when I first met you, I would have never thought I would ever marry you. At first I just wanted you out of this town, I thought everything was fine until you came around. After I got you to go on that drive with me to Wheel Well I started to see the real you. A loving, amazing guy that was hidden in all that arrogance, now you are the person I want to spend the rest of my life with. If I never met you, this town would still not be on the map and I would still be sitting alone in the cone lobby. But now, today I vow my love to you." Sally wipes the tears away from her eyes.

"Can we have the rings please?" Stormy and Mater hand the rings off the Lightning and Sally.

"Lightning say with this ring I thee wed." Doc smiles.

"Sally with this ring I thee wed." Lightning slides the ring on to her finger.

"Same with you Sally."

"Lightning with this ring I thee wed." She smiles and slide the ring on.

"Lightning do you take Sally to be you lawfully wedded wife? To have and to hold, sickness and in health for as long as you both shall live?" Doc smiles.

"I do." Lightning smiles.

"Sally do you take Lightning to be you lawfully wedded husband? To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." Sally grins.

"Then I pronounce you husband and wife," Doc nods, "Lightning you may kiss your bride." Lightning leans in and kisses Sally deeply wrapping his arms around her waist and her wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I love you." Lightning smiles.

"I love you too." She smiles back.

* * *

**Before reception **

Stormy is coming out of Flo and Ramone's house wearing her black low top converses and carrying a roll of plastic wrap. She sneaks out to Sally's Porsche that has just married written on the back. Stormy takes the plastic wrap and starts to wrap the car, around, over and under. She takes a card and slips it on to the windshield and walks back to the reception before anyone can know she was missing.

* * *

"Can you all help me and welcome Radiator Springs newest couple!" Ramone yells over the microphone. "Lightning and Sally McQueen!" Lightning and Sally exit the café with Stormy and Mater behind them.

Lightning and Sally make their rounds to the different tables getting congratulations and lots of hugs. They take their seats at the front table for the toasts. Mater's is short and sweet say how he and Lightning would go cow tipping and how he thought they would never get married.

"Well I guess I'm next." Stormy smiles, "I would like to start by congratulating both of you I'm extremely happy for you. Sally I'm happy to say that I finally have a sister, living with five brothers it's nice for some change. Lightning you have been the best big brother anyone could ask for. You have always been there for me. You have learned to deal with my little schemes I come up with and appreciate my oh so funny humor. I'm extremely happy to be able to live with you guys her and I love both of you." Stormy holds up her glass of apple cider. "And Lightning, I would like to also say I told you so. Never doubt my judgment."

"I never said you were right." Lightning laughs.

"You don't need to I just know." Stormy grins.

"The couple would like to share their first dance as a married couple." Lightning and Sally walk out to the middle of the street. Their song began playing, Lightning wraps his arms snuggly around her waist pulling her close.

"You look beautiful Sally." Lightning whispers in her ear.

"Thanks, you look great. I can't wait to get those clothes off of you." She smiles.

"I like the way you think." Lightning winks.

"I love you." Sally kisses his cheek.

"I love you too." He kisses her softly.

"This has been the best day of my life."

"Glad you feel the same way Sally."

"Have you shown Stormy her surprise yet?"

"No, I'm surprise she hasn't noticed yet." Lightning laughs.

"May I cut in?" Sally's father asks, Lightning hands Sally off to him and walks over to Stormy and pulls her out to the street along with a few more couples.

"I told you so. "Stormy smirks.

"I believe you have already made that clear." Lightning rolls his eyes.

"Just making sure it sunk in, you tend to doubt me." Stormy grins.

"What me? No." Lightning says sarcastically.

"Jerk."

"Hey if you keep acting like that then I might not give you your gift."

"What gift? It's your wedding." Stormy shakes her head.

"Okay, fine I'll just go home then." Stormy turned around and sees Brian standing behind her.

"Brian!" She hugs her best friend.

"You're welcome Stormy" Lightning smiles.

"Great now I feel bad."

"Wait, why do you feel bad?" Lightning ask suspicious.

Stormy's eyes widen, "No reason."

"I have a feeling she is up to something." Sally says as she walks up to the trio.

"Me too." Lightning kisses her.

"Ewe, get a room." Stormy scrunches her nose.

"We will later." Lightning smiles.

"Too much information." Stormy and Brian leave the couple.

Everyone gathers around the cake so Lightning and Sally can cut it. Lightning places his hand on the knife with Sally's over his. They take the piece and place it on the plate, Sally places a chunk into his mouth, Lightning smiles evilly and smears cake all over Sally's face.

"Come here." Sally grabs his collar and places a messy kiss on his lips.

"Smile!" Stormy flashes a picture of them.

"Get her." Lightning grins. Sally and Lightning smear frosting on Stormy's face.

"Okay, I probably deserved that." She says as she wipes the cake off her face.

* * *

The young couple make their way out to their getaway car, both are shocked by the scene that has been left.

"What the? Stormy!" Sally laughs.

"So this is what you were up too." Lightning laughs.

"Read the card." Stormy grins. Lightning picks up the card and reads it aloud.

"Dear Lighty and Sally," Lightning scowls at Stormy's nickname for him. "You're probably wondering why would you sweet sister do this to you? Well there is no reason at all! Just call this a wedding present to you. Love Stormy." Lightning finishes.

"Wait," Sally says taking the card, "P.s. Lightning I told you so."

"I should have put more cake in your face." Lightning laughs.

"That's mean," Stormy grins holding up a video camera, "Now let's see you get that car open. After about 10 minutes of cleaning the car Lightning and Sally were off on their honeymoon.

"Thank you for the best day ever." Sally reaches over and grabs his hand not on the steering wheel.

"I should be the one thanking you." Lightning smiles.

"You can do that later when we are in _bed" _Sally smiles seductively.

"I'll be doing a lot more than that." Lightning grins.

"I love the sound of that." She winks.

* * *

**A/N- it is done! So you may not get an update for a few days I have an essay to do and school work comes first! So please be patient I will get the next chapter up as soon as I can. Until next time!**

**Love Moviejunkie66**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N- hey so I know a few of you are asking for a honeymoon chapter, but I will not write a lemon. End of story. So you will just have to use you imaginations for that part. It is against my writing mind to write that. I hope none of you are disappointed with me. This chapter has a lot of Stormy Lightning brother sister moments in it a very small one.**

_**EXTREAM FILLER! I'M SO SORRY FOR HAVE THIS BUT I NEEDED A FILLER I'M SORRY!**_

**Disclaimer- I do not own cars and never will I only own my own creations!**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

Lightning and Sally pull into the café parking lot, he stops the car and looks to Sally.

"Well we're home Mrs. McQueen." He smiles.

"It feels great to be home." She smiles.

"I know, I'm just going to miss the privacy we had on the trip."

"Trust me, I will make sure we get enough _alone time" _Sally smiles seductively

"What? We didn't get enough _alone time_ for you?" Lightning laughs

"Are you complaining?" Sally questions.

"Not one bit." He leans over placing a soft kiss on her lips. "Are you ready to go see everybody?" Sally nods and they step out of the car and walk into the café.

"Hey!" Mater yells, "Lightnin and Sally are back!" They are greeted with many hugs.

"How has everything been since we were gone?" Sally asks sitting down in their usual booth.

"Busy as usual." Flo smiles as Ramone and her sit across from the young couple.

"I bet that kept Stormy busy." Lightning laughs.

"Actually not really, she hasn't been feeling well." Flo says.

"Is she sick?" Sally asks concerned.

"Yeah, it started out as a cough a few days after you left, then it just got worst from there. "Ramone says putting his arm around Flo. "We took her to Doc's a few days ago and he gave her some antibiotics. He said it was Bronchitis."

"I'm going to go check on her." Lightning says standing, "Is she at your house?"

"Yeah, she should either be in her bed or on the couch. You can just walk in." Ramone says.

"I'll be right back." Lightning kisses Sally and walks out of the café. He takes the short walk to Flo and Ramone's home. He lightly knocks and opens the door. He walks over to the small couch where he see Stormy is curled up in a blanket.

"Stormy?" Lightning knees down next to her head, she slowly opens her bright green eyes.

"Lighty? *_cough cough*"_ Stormy gasps.

"Hey," He smiles, "How are you feeling?" He asks softly brushing her hair away from her face.

"Horrible," Stormy goes into a coughing fit, Lightning sits her up until she stops. He sits down on the couch and sets a pillow on his lap and lays her head down. He runs his fingers through her hair, until she restlessly falls asleep.

"Lightning?" Sally's voice sounds at the front door. She enter the living room and Lightning places his index finger to his lips as Sally takes a seat next to him and Stormy on the couch.

"How is she?" She whispers.

"Her cough sound terrible." Lightning shakes his head. "I knew it what it was before Ramone said it was bronchitis."

"Did she get this often when she was little?" Sally asks rubbing Stormy's back.

"Yeah, she got it at least twice a year, and having asthma doesn't make it any easier." Lightning glances up from Stormy, "I used to sit with her when she was sick." He say as Stormy goes into a coughing fit.

"I hate coughing." Stormy breaths. Lightning places his hand on her forehead.

"It doesn't feel like you have a temperature." He smiles.

"It doesn't feel like I have two lungs either." Stormy glares. Lightning laughs.

"Did you use your inhaler?"

"Yeah, but it's not helping."

"Okay, little grumpy gills go back to sleep." Lightning rolls his eyes.

"I'm going to sleep in my room." Stormy says, Lightning kisses her on the head and she disappears down the hall.

"She sounds pleasant." Sally smiles.

"Yeah, she isn't the most pleasant person to be around when she is sick." Lightning laughs. He gets up and walks to Stormy's room to find her sound asleep.

"She's asleep, do you want to head back to the café?" Lightning asks helping Sally up from the couch.

"No." Sally smiles. Lightning catches on and smiles. The couple walk to their small cone and lock the door behind them.

Lightning crashes his lips to her in passion. Sally jumps and wraps her legs around his midsection not disconnecting their lips. Lightning begins to kiss down her neck, receiving a moan of appreciation from her. Lightning Carries her to the bed and lays her down with him hovering above her, again connecting their lips.

_Knock, Knock!_

"Lightnin! Sally!," Mater called through the door. Lightning and Sally huff in frustration.

"What Mater!" Lightning yells.

"Doc wants to speak with you at the cafe about racin."

"Tell him I'll be there in 20 minutes I need to finish _unpacking_." He winks at Sally.

"Okay!" Mater responds as he leaves.

"So where were we?" Lightning asks smirking."

"I believe we were _unpacking_." Sally smirks.

* * *

**A/N- hey sorry it took so long. And sorry for the very LAME CHAPTER! The next one will be better I promise! So just be patient please and don't kill me!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N- so yet again sorry about that filler chapter it kind of sucked. But this one has something happening in it and if you read my first attempt at this story you might know what is going to happen in this chapter if not then I won't give it away, but this chapter will be different from the first.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Cars!**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

"Sally?" Stormy asks through the bathroom door in the master bedroom in the McQueen's newly built home. "Are you okay?" Sally opens the door and exits the bathroom.

"Yeah, beside me emptying the contents of my stomach. I'm just wonderful." Sally says sarcastically.

"Are you sure you don't want to tell Lightning?"

"Yes, it's only a stomach bug." Sally reassured, "He doesn't need to be stressed about me while he is doing the press conferences."

"If you're sure, but if you get any worst I'm telling Lightning, if you like it or not." Stormy leans against the door jam.

"Fine." Sally sighs and looks to the clock, "come on, we have some cones to clean. We have a family moving in tomorrow.

"Okay, but if you throw up I'm not cleaning it up." Stormy smirks as they walk out of the house.

* * *

**2 a.m.**

Sally is lying in bed unable to sleep on this quiet February night.

"Why do all my symptoms sound so familiar?" She says quietly to herself. "Throwing up in the morning, when I'm not throwing up I'm hungry, and I'm tried all the time." Sally keeps thinking to herself. "Oh God!" She flies out of bed and to the calendar across the room. "Four weeks, how can I be four weeks late?"

Sally walks in to the bathroom and pulls out the pregnancy test she had stored. She takes the test and waits the five long minutes. Sally picks up the small stick and walks out of the master bed room and down the hall to Stormy's.

"Stormy, wake up." Sally whispers.

"Shh," Stormy mumbles, "Stormy is not here please leave a message after the beep. Beep."

"Stormy, wake up this is important." Sally sighs.

"What's more important than sleeping?" Stormy mumbles again.

"I'M PREGNANT!"

"What!" Stormy freaks and falls out of bed. "How did this happen?"

"Stormy don't make me give you '_the talk' _please." Sally begs.

"What? No I know how that happened" Stormy wrinkles her nose.

"What am I going to do?" Sally sits on the bed with her head in her hands.

"Well do you know for a fact that you are pregnant?"

"Yes, I just took a test." She looks at Stormy, "What will Lightning say?"

"Sally," Stormy starts, "I know for a fact Lightning will be happy."

"Are you sure, we wanted to wait for about a year not just two months of being married."

"Yes I'm sure." Stormy smiles, "Plus this kid will have the best aunt in the world."

"You would be its only aunt." Sally smiles.

"Even better." Stormy laughs, "But I do I have one question."

"And that would be?"

"You had to wake me up at two-thirty in the morning to tell me this?" Stormy scowls.

"And how would I tell you this in the morning? 'Bye Stormy have a good day at school, by the way I'm pregnant' would that be better?" Sally laughs.

"Okay, I guess telling me now would make sense." She smiles, "So when are you going to tell Lighty?"

"Tomorrow after he gets back, and you missy are to tell no one until after we make an announcement to everyone. Okay?"

"My lips are sealed." Stormy mimics a zipper going across her lips.

* * *

**Next day! 4 o'clock p.m.**

Lightning walks into the Cozy Cone Motel's lobby after being at the press conference for a week.

"Lighty!" Stormy jumps into his arms.

"Well somebody missed me." He laughs setting her down and giving her a hug.

"Nah, I just wanted to see if you would catch me." Stormy laughs.

"Well since you didn't miss me," He shoves her, "Where is Sally? I'm sure she missed me."

"She's at the house." Stormy grins widely.

"Why are you grinning?" Lightning questions.

"No reason." Lightning shakes it off and walks down the road to their home, he opens the door softly and enters their living room.

"Sally?"

"Lightning!" Sally comes from the hallway and jumps into his arms. "I missed you so much."

"I missed you too. How have you been?" Lightning asks before kissing her softly.

"I have been better." Sally smiles.

"Better? What do you mean by better?"

"I have thrown up a couple of times in the last couple of days." Sally says as the sit down on the couch.

"Sally are you sick?" He asks feeling her forehead. "Do you need to go to Docs? Why didn't you tell me?"

"Lightning, calm down I'm fine. I know what it is. "Sally laughs

"What was it then?" He asks concerned.

Sally smiles and takes his hands in hers, "Lightning, I'm pregnant."

"You're pregnant?" His eyes widen, "And I'm going to be a…"

"Yes Lightning, you're going to be a dad." Sally grins. Lightning kisses her and hugs her tightly.

"This is amazing!"

"So you're ok with this?"

"Okay? Of course I'm ok with this." Lightning smiles. "Was this why Stormy was smiling like an idiot at the Cone?"

"Probably," Sally nods.

"Who else knows about this?"

"Just Stormy, I kind of woke her up at two this morning to tell her."

"I can't believe it we are going to be parents!" Lightning smiles and kisses Sally passionately then leans his head down to her stomach, "Hi baby, I'm your daddy and I love you very much."

Sally smile widens, "I love you Lightning."

"I love you too Sally." He kisses her

* * *

**Stormy at the Cone-**

The bell to the lobby door sounds as a small family walks into the Cozy Cone.

"Hello welcome to the…" Stormy smiles, "Leslie! John!" Stormy runs and gives the Parks a hug. "You're the family moving here?"

"Yeah, we thought it would be a good change." Leslie smiles.

"Where's Brian?" She smiles.

"He should be in here in a sec." John smiles, "He's grabbing something's out of the car." He says as Lightning and Sally enter the cone.

"Stormy do you know why Brian is out there?" Lightning asks.

"That would be us." Leslie smiles.

"Hey!" Lightning smiles, "What are you doing here?"

"We are moving here, we needed a change." John says as Lightning and Sally give them hugs.

"This is great." Sally smiles as Brian walks into the lobby.

"Brian!" Stormy runs a hugs him and he returns it gratefully. "I've missed you."

Brian smiles, "I've missed you too."

"Stormy can you go open cone five for me?" Stormy pouts at Sally's request. Sally laughs, "You can take Brian with you." Both Stormy and Brian smile and leave the lobby along with Leslie and John.

Lightning turns to Sally and kisses her.

"What was that for?" She smiles.

"I just love you," He places a hand on her stomach, "And you too."

* * *

**A/N- so I did switch the order of some things in this chapter but I like it better this way. So… SALLY'S PREGNANT! WOOO! I'll see you soon, I'm on spring break so I might be able to updater faster but yet again no promises so until next time **

**Love moviejunkie66**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N- hey here I am again! I don't really have anything to say about this chapter except some things are changing again in the chapter so be prepared! **

Disclaimer**- Oh how I hate theses so much! I don't own Cars! As I have said many time before!**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

"Okay Sally," Dr. Johnson walks into the small room, "All the test came out great! Now if you could life your shirt we can have a little look at your baby."

Sally smiles at Lightning squeezing his hand.

"Okay, this maybe a little cold at first." Dr. Johnson says squirting the gel on her stomach. "Okay, let's see," She says as she moves the wand around Sally's stomach. Then the heartbeat fills the ultrasound room.

"Oh my god," Lightning smiles and kisses Sally's head.

"The heart sounds good and strong, but…" Johnson trails off.

"But? But what?" Sally asks concerned.

"I'm getting another heart beat." She moves the wand around Sally's stomach, "Yup." She smiles and turns the screen to the couple. "Do you see this and this?" Johnson points to two images on the screen. "Congratulation! You're eight weeks pregnant with twins!"

"Twins," Sally smiles and looks to Lightning, "We're having twins."

"I know, it's great!" Lightning kisses the top of her head.

"Okay, this puts your due date September 1st, but also remember twins tend to come a little early," Johnson says wiping away the gel, "We can schedule an appointment for a couple of weeks."

Lightning and Sally walk out of the medical center smiling.

"Twins," Sally says, "I still can't believe it."

"Me too," Lightning kisses her head and smiles, "It's about three o'clock, do you want to go pick up Stormy?"

"Yeah, and we can tell her we are having twins before we tell the whole town." They drive across town to the middle school and wait in the parking lot for Stormy. Stormy exits the school and notices the blue Porsche sitting in the parking lot with Lightning and Sally standing outside of it.

"What are you two doing here?" Stormy smiles hugging them.

"We were in town so we decided to pick you up, we can leave if you want us to." Lightning states.

"No, picking me up is good, its way better than the bus." Stormy smiles, so how did the doctor appointment go?"

"It went well," Sally smiles, "I'm eight weeks pregnant, the babies and I are healthy and I'm due on September 1st." She smiles at Lightning hoping Stormy will catch the hint. Lightning holds up his phone capturing this moment.

"That's great! Oh my god I can't…" Stormy stops and thinks, "Did you say babies?" Lightning and Sally nod.

"OH MY GOD YOU'ER HAVING TWINS!" Sally and Lightning laugh at Stormy's reaction.

"Yes Storm, we are having twins. I'm so glad I got that on video." Lightning smiles.

"You couldn't just say Stormy we are having twins?"

"This was a more entertaining way." Sally smiles as they get into the car.

"You love torturing me, don't you?"

"I'm your brother it's my job." Lightning smirks.

* * *

The McQueen's are sitting in their usual booth in the café waiting for the rest of the town to enter. Stormy is in her café apron waiting on Lightning and Sally.

"Will there be anything else with your order?" Stormy smiles sarcastically.

"Hey," Lightning smiles, "Watch the sarcasm, you might not get a tip."

"When have you ever tipped me?" Stormy rolls her eyes.

"Exactly, so watch the sarcasm." Lightning laughed.

"I'm going to serve the Parks, they are at least nicer to me." Stormy laughs.

"I'm nice." Lightning grins.

"When you want something, so I guess you don't want your food very bad."

"Stormy have I told you how much I love you."

"Sure," Stormy laughs and walks away.

"You almost lost your food." Sally laughs.

"Nah, the worst she can do is spit in it."

"Yuck," Sally wrinkles her nose.

"It's ok, I have done worst to her." Lightning smirks.

"I don't want to know." She shakes her head. "Do you want to tell everyone yet?"

"Might as well." Lightning smiles. Sally and him make their way up to the front of the café. Lightning whistles to get their attention.

"Sally and I have an announcement!" Lightning yells.

"I'm Pregnant!" Sally smiles. The town erupts in congratulations,

"Wait we aren't done." Lightning interrupts.

"I'm pregnant with twins." Sally smiles, the town continues congratulating the young couple. Once the town calms down, they sit back in their spot by the door.

"Here is you're food." Stormy sets down the plates on the table. Lightning opens his mouth the say something and Stormy puts her hand up.

"Lightning I swear if you say anything I will spit in your food right now." Stormy walks away.

I was just going to tell her that her shoe is untied. "He says to sally as Stormy falls on her face in the background.

"Well she deserved that." Sally laughs glancing at Storm.

* * *

**A/N- I know REALLY SHORT I'm sorry I have had a really busy day and this is all I got I promise I will make it longer in the future.**

**Love Moviejunckie66**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N- hey sorry for the really short last chapter. I have re-read the old Surprise and its pretty boring until the birth otherwise nothing really happens. So I'm going to try and change something's and maybe add a few different things into these last few chapter of the story. Then after this story is done I'm going to re-write Surprise two and make that one better because I have so many ideas for that one and it will just be amazing. I'm not going to lie I love Surprise 2 a lot better than Surprise mainly because the story line is better I think and its fun writing it!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Cars**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

"Lightning hurry up! We are going to be late!" 18 week pregnant Sally yells from the living room.

"I'm coming." Lightning staggers out tying his shoes. They walk out and get into the car and make their way to Route 66. "Are you excited?" Lightning smiles.

"Extremely, I want to know what we are having." Sally smiles.

"I think, they are girls." Lightning smiles.

"I think they are boys." Sally rubs her expanding belly.

"You want to make this interesting?" Lightning smiles

"How?"

"Whoever is right on the sex of the babies will get a pie in the face."

"What made you come up with that?" Sally laughs.

"I want pie."

* * *

"Okay, Sally let's take a look at these two." Dr. Johnson smiles. Sally lifts her shirt and Johnson spreads the gel on her expanding belly. "You're starting to get big."

"I know," Sally smiles, "It takes some getting used to. For both of us." She glances at Lightning.

"Trust me, carrying one baby is hard but carrying two is even harder." Dr. Johnson warns, "The babies look wonderful."

"Wow," Lightning smiles, "They actually look like people now." Johnson giggles at Lightning.

"Let see I see 10 fingers and ten toes on both." Johnson smiles. "Do you want to know the sex?"

"Yes." Lightning and Sally smile.

"Okay." She moves the wand across Sally's stomach, "I see some girl parts and some boy parts."

"Are you say our babies are messed up?" Lightning asks confused.

Johnson giggles, "No Lightning, I'm say you are have a boy and a girl. Congratulation!"

"Oh my god!" Sally smiles looking at the screen. "I guess we were both wrong. Does that mean we both get a pie in the face?"

"No it means Stormy gets a pie in the face." Lightning grins.

"Why does Stormy get the pie in the face?"

"Two reasons," He laughs, "First, she told me yesterday her guess was that it was a girl and a boy. Second, either way I was going to hit her with a pie because I want to."

"Okay, I would like to find out more information on what you want to do when I comes time to deliver the babies." Johnson wipes the gel off of Sally's belly. "I would like you to fill out this paper with all the information." She smiles handing the clip board.

"Okay thank you." Sally smiles as Johnson steps out of the room.

"Okay, first question. Who would you like in your room during delivery?" Lightning grabs the clip board.

"Just you, I'm not going to give birth in a room full of people." Sally laughs.

"Do you want to hold the babies right after they are born?"

"Yes."

"Do you want the epidural?"

"No."

"Is that all you can say is yes and no?" Lightning laughs.

"What am I so post to say?" Sally hit him in the arm.

"Well you could elaborate more."

"Okay, next question I will elaborate." Sally smiles sarcastically.

"Thank you, Do you want you're partner to cut the umbilical cord?"

"Yes,"

"Because?" Lightning smiles.

"Because I want my husband to see what came out of my vagina!"

"Okay enough of the elaborating you made your point." Lightning shakes his head.

"And my point was?" Sally smiles.

"That I don't mess with a hormonal pregnant wife."

"Good boy," She pats his head, "Now let's finish the questions."

* * *

"Lightning tell me." Stormy begs as they sit down in the café.

"No, you will find out when everyone else does." Lightning states.

"Come on," Stormy whines, "You told me first when you found out you were having twins."

"Stormy, we could choose not to tell you at all if you keep whining." Sally interjects.

"You know what Sally? I thinks that's a good idea." Lightning laughs.

"Lightning." Stormy whines.

"Hey, what did we say about the whining?"

"I'll shut up."

"Stormy!" Brian yells waving her over.

"Can I go?" Stormy asks.

"Yes, you can go sit with your boyfriend." Lightning smirks.

"He's not my boyfriend" Stormy hisses before walking over to him.

"Lightning," Sally starts, "Must you always do that to her?"

"It's fun to make her blush." He laughs, "I know she likes him, and it's obvious that Brian likes her too."

"Are you going to do this with our daughter?" Sally whispers.

"My sister dating is one thing but our little girl is not dating till she's 30."

"Wow, over protective much?"

"Hell yeah." Lightning laughs.

"Okay, do you want to tell everybody now?" Sally laughs.

"I don't know should we make Stormy suffer a little bit more?"

"Don't you want to hit her with pie?"

"Oh yeah!" Lightning smiles. "Flo can I get pie?"

"A whole one?" Flo laughs.

"Yes, a whole cream pie!" Lightning says as Sally and he walk over to the front table next to Stormy and Brian.

"Okay everyone!" Sally smiles, "Do you want to know what the sex of the babies are?"

"Finally!" Stormy grins.

"Sally and I are having a boy and a girl." Lightning smiles.

"Yes! I'm going to have a niece and a nephew!" Stormy smiles, "See Lightning, my guess was right." Lightning slams the pie into Stormy's face.

"LIGHTNING!" Stormy wipes the cream from her eyes, "WHY!"

"Well Sally and I had a bet and it was whoever guessed the sex of the babies had to get a pie in the face," Lightning smiles, "I guessed they were girls and Sally guessed they were boys, and both of us lost then I remembered you guessed they were a girl and a boy." Stormy gets another pie and slams it into Lightning's face. "Turd." He pouts.

"You deserved that." Sally laughs

"Come here." Lightning kisses her and smearing pie off his face onto hers.

"The pies are good Flo!" Sally laughs.

"Stormy you got a little something there." Brian points to her pie covered face.

"So do you." Stormy sprays Whip cream on his face. "Wait can forget the cherry." She places a cherry on his nose.

"Really Stormy?" Brian rolls his brown eyes.

"Yes, really." She smiles.

"Smile!" Flo takes a picture of the two teens. "I think this is the biggest mess the café has ever seen." Flo says taking more pictures.

"Hey can I get a copy of those pictures?" Sally smiles then getting another kiss from Lightning. "What was that for?"

"Nothing I just love you," He places a hand on her tummy, "And you two too."

* * *

**A/N- I know it has been a while but I have been stressed this week and I finally got time to sit down! So here it is enjoy.**

**Love Moviejunkie66**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N- hey hope you are enjoying it! I don't really have much to say so let's get started. But I'm going to let you know in my cars world this chapter is set in June!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own cars!**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

"Lightning." 24 week Sally gently nudges Lightning. "Lightning wake up."

"What?" He looks at Sally smiling. "Sally it's two in the morning. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," She smiles, "But give me your hand."

"Why?" He asks as Sally grabs his hand and places it on her expanding belly. Lightning feels a little kick on his hand and smiles. "Was that a baby?"

"No, my rib is twitching." Sally rolls her eyes, "What do you think it is?"

"It's so amazing." He smiles, "How does it feel?"

"It's weird, like the feeling when you rub your tongue along the inside of your mouth." She smiles a little. Lightning looks at her face and sees a tear slide down her face.

"Sally, why are you crying?" He pulls her into his arms.

"I'm fine, I'm just scared. It's so overwhelming," She cries into his chest.

"Shh, Sally we are going to be fine. "Lightning sooths.

"What if we mess the whole parenting thing up?"

"The worst that can happen is they will turn out like Stormy."

"Are you saying your sister is a screw up?" Sally laughs.

"No, she's just crazy." Lightning smiles.

* * *

"Welcome to the Cozy Cone Motel how may I help you?" Stormy says quietly from Sally's desk.

"Come give me a hug first, then we will talk to see how long I stay."

"Daddy!" She runs and throws her arms around James McQueen. "Why are you here?"

"I'm passing through on the way to Los Angeles. Where's your brother?"

"He's in the café with his wife. I'll take you there." Stormy smiles.

In the café Lightning and Sally are sitting in their usual booth.

"Sally I'm going to take a break from racing for this year." Lightning says crossing his arms.

"Lightning, are you absolutely sure about it?"

"Yes, the twins should be born right before racing season and I don't want to be gone during that time. I don't want to miss anything with our kids." Lightning smiles, "And besides it will only be for a year, and I'm still going to do the Radiator Springs Prix at the end of August." He leans over and kisses her sweetly on the lips.

"Lightning!" Stormy yells interrupting.

"What?" Lightning says not looking up from the table.

"Look who I found!" She smiles as Lightning looks up.

"Dad!" He stands up and hugs his father.

"Hey Lightning how are you?" James claps him on the back.

"Good, Dad this is my wife Sally."

"Nice to meet you Sally and congrats on the pregnancy." He smiles and shakes her hand.

"Nice to meet you too James, and thank you. Lightning and I are very excited." Sally smiles then looks over to Stormy, "If you are here who is watching my Motel?"

"Well, um, about that, um bye!" Stormy runs out of the café.

"I thought so, I have to stop leaving her there alone." Sally laughs.

"Or at least leave Brian there with her." Lightning smiles turning to his dad, "Did Stormy get you a cone?"

"Yeah, I still need to put my bags in it."

"I'll help you, Will you be okay here Sal?" Lightning asks.

"Yeah, Stormy should be back soon since the night shift is about to come in." Sally smiles. Lightning kisses her on the head and walks towards his father's cone.

"So twins huh?" James says breaking the silence.

"Yeah, it was quite the surprise. But we are excited." Lightning smiles placing his bags in the single bedroom cone.

"I remember when your mother and I had you. The day you were born was the scariest and happiest day of my life." James smiles.

"You were scared?" Lightning questioned

"Of course I was scared. I had never taken cared of a baby before."

"I'm so scared, I'm afraid I'm going to be a terrible father." Lightning confesses.

"Why would you say that son?" James places a hand on his son's shoulder.

"I'm scared I'm going to mess up."

"Lightning," James smiles, "Parenting is like growing up. As your kids grow and learn, you also grown and learn. I know you will be a great father, you have already been a great big brother. Tell me how you think Stormy turned out."

"She's turning into a wonderful young lady, she's polite, responsible, courteous, a little pain in the butt sometimes." Lightning looks into his father's bright green eyes.

"And the way she is now is because of you. You took care of her and taught her all those things, and that's what being a good father takes. Now I regret not being there enough when you were younger, but with this experience you have grown."

"I have never realized that."

"I didn't expect you too, but you wouldn't have done any of that if you didn't love her. When you love someone you will go to extremes to make sure they are happy and safe, and I know that's what you are going to do with your kids." James smiles exiting the room.

Lightning smiles knowing this is true, "Thanks dad." He smiles.

* * *

**A/N- sorry this is short and it's and what in the original is the baby shower but right now idk how I'm going to make that chapter better or should I just skip it all together. Idk you tell me please HELP!**

**Love Moviejunkie66**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N- sorry it has been awhile I have been writing another story. It's call **_**These Games We Play**_ A**nd it's a Hunger Games story and please go check it out and I'm skipping the Baby shower, I'm sorry but I can't write it for some reason it's just not coming to me, so this is the final.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Cars!**

* * *

**Chapter 13- August 25****th**** Sally 38 weeks.**

Lightning has been running around the town getting ready for the annual race. He runs into the Cone looking For Stormy.

"Stormy where have you been? We need help in the pits." Lightning asks out of breath.

"I have been running between here and the café." Stormy says putting files onto the shelf behind Sally's desk. Lightning walks over to Sally and places a hand on her large stomach and kisses her head.

"How are you doing Sal?" He asks.

"The babies won't stop kicking. I probably will watch most of the race from in here." She smiles.

"Will you be okay here alone?"

"Don't worry Lighty, I'll be here for most of the day." Stormy answers.

"I'll be fine Lightning." Sally reassures.

"Okay, come on Storm, the race starts in a half an hour." Lightning kisses Sally on the head and leaves with Stormy. Sally turns to her laptop when she gets a sharp pain in her side, Braxton Hicks contractions. She has been having them all week so she just left the matter alone.

* * *

Lightning is greeting the other racers as they enter and Stormy is trying to set up the headset in his helmet. Lightning sees her frustration and laughs.

"Stormy let me see that." He takes the helmet from her and fixes the radio. "Here," He places in on Stormy's head.

"You know what Lighty," Stormy sighs.

"What?"

"You got a big head." She laughs and take the helmet off her head and places it in his car.

"Well it's because my brain is so big." He grins.

"Actually the more shriveled your brain is the smarter you are."

"So you must be really smart, because I don't think there is very much brain left in that head." He grabs Stormy and gives her a noogie.

"Hey! You're messing up my hair!" Stormy breaks free and straitens her long hair.

"Oh I thought I was fixing it!" Lightning grins.

"Hey! McQueen!" Lightning turns around and sees the one and hopefully only Chick Hicks approach.

"Oh great," He whispers, "Hey Thunder." He smiles.

"I haven't heard much from you for a while, where have you been?" Chick smirks.

"I have been here. I had some personal problems I had to take care of. Also my wife is pregnant so I'm taking the season off to be with her and the babies." Lightning answers as Stormy runs up.

"Lighty how did you do that to your helmet? Brian and I are failing at the whole set up the headsets thing." Stormy complains.

"I'll be there in a minute." He laughs at his sister's complaint.

"Lighty huh?" Chicks laughs, Lightning rolls his eyes and glances at Stormy who has an apologetic smile on her face.

"Chick this is my little sister Stormy," Lightning introduces.

"Well aren't you cute." Chick says in a little kid voice.

"I'm 14 not five." Stormy rolls her eyes and walks away as Lightning giggles.

"She's a sassy little thing. So can I call you Lighty?" Chick asks.

"If you ever call me that I will enjoy punching you." Lightning rolls his eyes and walks away.

The racers line up at the start and wait for the light to turn. Lightning glances at the Cone and sees Sally and Stormy waving from the window. He smiles and waves back and glances up to the light.

_Red_

_Yellow_

_Green_

The racers hit the gas and head off around the first turn. Lightning maintains a solid lead through until the last lap. Chick starts to gain a lead against him. Chick wins the first race, but Lightning wins the second race. Leaving them tied.

* * *

**Third Race- 5 o'clock p.m.**

Stormy walks into the Cozy Cone after the race starts.

"Hey Sally," She greets, "How are you doing?"

"I'm fine," She smiles, "How is Lightning doing?"

"He's in the lead right now, but chick has been riding his butt since they started." Stormy turns to Sally who is cringing in pain. "Sally? Are you okay?"

"Stormy, go get your brother. My water just broke." She breaths heavily. Stormy quickly runs out of the cone and calls Flo so she can stay with Sally. She runs to the pits and enters.

"Mater give me you head set." Stormy demands, Mater hands her his headset and the rest of the pit crew looks at her confused.

"Lightning? Can you hear me?" She asks into the microphone.

"Stormy? What are you doing?" Lightning demands.

"Get to the pits now!"

"Stormy, get off the radio."

"No! Get your butt here. Sally's water just broke!" Stormy shouts.

"What?!" Lightning freaks. "Okay I'm coming." Within minute Lightning drives into the pits and hops out of the car. "How long ago did this happen?" Lightning asks as he and Stormy start running to the Cone.

"About 5 minutes." Stormy pants as they turn a corner.

"And you left her in the Cone alone?" Lightning asks concerned.

"No, Flo is with her." Stormy says as they enter the Cone.

"Thank God you're here." Sally pants.

"How far apart are the contractions?" Lightning asks grabbing her hand.

"About 10 minutes, so I suggest we get to the hospital unless you want to have them here." Flo says from the corner of the room. Stormy runs and grabs their hospital bag and they make their way out to Flo's car. Lightning carries Sally and they sit in the back as Stormy and Flo sit in the front.

"How are we supposed to get to Route 66 with a race going on?" Stormy asks Flo.

"We will have to leave through the back way? It's the quickest." Lightning says as Sally clutches his hand.

* * *

**3 hours later 8:30 p.m.-**

"How are we doing Sally?" Dr. Johnson enters the room

"I could be better." Sally snaps.

"Sorry," Lightning apologizes.

"It's okay, I have heard worst." Johnson assures, "you are about nine centimeters dilated it shouldn't be much longer now." She smiles.

"Lightning I don't know I can do this much longer." Sally says as tears spill over her eyes.

"Sally I know you can do this. It will all be worth it soon." Lightning runs his fingers through her blonde hair. Sally nods and another contraction racks through her body. Dr. Johnson comes back in and smiles.

"Okay Sally, this is it," She smiles, "One the next contraction I need you to push." Sally nods and Lightning sits behind her holding her legs up, and Sally using his chest as a support. The next contraction starts and Sally yells in pain.

"LIGHTNING YOU ARE DOING THIS NEXT TIME!" She yells and Lightning kisses her head.

"Sally the first baby is crowning. I need one good push!" Johnson says.

"LIGHTNING YOU ARE SLEEPING ON THE COUCH FROM NOW ON!" Sally continues yelling at Lightning. She gives one more push and the new baby's cry fills the room.

"It's the girl." She holds up the baby girl. Lightning cuts the umbilical cord and they take her off to get cleaned and weighed.

"You're almost done Sal just one more baby." Lightning kisses her head and wiping the sweat from it.

"I know, I want to hold them." Sally sighs. A few minutes go by.

"Okay, Sally the second baby is crowning I need you to push." Johnson says from the edge of the bed. Sally bares down and lets out a painful moan. Lightning whispers comforting words into her ear. Within minutes the second baby was born.

"Congrats you are now parents of a little girl and a little boy." Johnson holds up their baby boy. Lightning cuts the cord and the bay is taken off. After about ten minutes they bring in their twins one wrapped in pick and the other in blue.

"Sally they are perfect." Lightning says as he olds his little girl in his arms. "Thank you" He kissed Sally's head.

"Yes they are and don't thank me we both did this." Sally smiles down holding their little boy. Dr. Johnson enters the room.

"Is there any visitors you would like me to get?" She smiles. Lightning and Sally smile and nod.

* * *

The doors to the waiting room open and Dr. Johnson steps out.

"Is Stormy McQueen here?" She asks.

"Yeah she is," Brian gently shakes Stormy who has fallen asleep on his shoulder. "Storm, wake up."

"Brian." Stormy complains.

"Stop complaining, someone is asking for you." Stormy slowly lifts her head and rubs her eyes.

"Are you Stormy?" Johnson asks. Stormy nods.

"Can you come with me?" Stormy follows her though the doors and down the hall and she stops outside room 95. "You can go in." Stormy slowly enters the room and smiles.

"Stormy we would like you to meet the newest McQueens." Sally smiles motioning the sleepy teen over to the chair next to the bed.

"They are so small," Stormy coos, "Can I hold one." Sally places the small baby boy in her arms. "Hey little guy, I'm Auntie Stormy." She smiles. "What are their names?"

"Justin Hudson McQueen and Madison Stormy McQueen." Lightning smiles.

"You named her middle name after me?" Stormy smiles.

"Yeah. You are their favorite aunt." Sally smiles.

"I'm their only aunt." Stormy smiles and the all laugh, and Lightning kisses Sally's head.

"So do I still have to sleep on the couch?" Lightning asks smiling.

"Now that I'm thinking about it." Sally smiles, "I think you can sleep in bed." Sally looks at the twins and smiles.

"But I don't know how much sleeping we will be getting with two babies in the house." Sally smiles and kisses Lightning, Justin and Madison.

* * *

**A/N- It is done and surprise 2 re-write will come later. I don't know when but it will be coming soon!**

**Love Moviejunki66**


End file.
